


Cold

by brb9000



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Gen, Hydra, Russia, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brb9000/pseuds/brb9000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bucky always liked the cold.  He like the way the cold wind whipped through is hair, and stung his nose.  He liked the snow, and the quiet that it brought."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a short one... Enjoy! Please R&R:)

Bucky always liked the cold. He like the way the cold wind whipped through is hair, and stung his nose. He liked the snow, and the quiet that it brought. Bucky loved the cold. 

During his days as an assassin for Hydra, he was called the winter soldier, not because he liked the cold, but because of the cold he was found in. The cold, snowy mountains of Switzerland.

So many nights he was forced to walk through the cold, snowy mountains of Russia. He became familiar with the way snow looked when blood poured over it.

The cold became all he knew. Cryo-freeze, and cold hands grabbing him, prepping him, hurting him. When they would take his memories, all he could remember was the pain and cold from the metal they used to tie him down, and the metal that encased his head. 

But he found Steve, or Steve found him. It had been... warm. Steve was warm, and helped return the memories the cold had taken. Steve gave him warmth. Warm memories, warm feelings. With Steve, he was home. Bucky no longer liked the cold.


End file.
